Hidden Benefit of Being an Adventurer
}}Vaarsuvius and Belkar express their desires to go. Cast * The Order of the Stick ** Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ ** Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ ** Elan ◀ ▶ ** Belkar Bitterleaf ◀ ▶ ** Vaarsuvius ◀ ▶ * Miko Miyazaki ◀ ▶ Transcript Haley: Stupid paladin. Stupid bet. Stupid dwarven cleric knowing me too well for my own good. Durkon: Hey, a bet's a bet, lass, no sense grumbling aboot it afterwards. Vaarsuvius: Indeed, Miss Starshine, I suspect this trip shall commence with or without our petty recriminations. Haley: I guess you guys got swindled into this too. Belkar: No, we turned ourselves in because we are upright law-abiding citizens. Vaarsuvius: Neither, actually. Vaarsuvius: I find the intrusion of secular legalities into the realm of pure theoretical research trying at best. However, I am curious as to the nature of this "gate" that seems so closely linked to the very fabric of spacetime. Vaarsuvius: I believe that allowing myself to be brought before this foul shrew's master might yield precious insight into the universal order. Haley: Well, that at least makes some sense. But Belkar? Why would you go along? Belkar: I like a challenge. Belkar: Sure, I can get away with stuff under the nose of, say, a town guardsman. But a PALADIN? That's the Big Leagues. Belkar: It's like the old song says: If I can kill it here, I can kill it anywhere. Belkar: Plus, there's a good chance that if she associates with me, she'll lose all of her paladin powers. Belkar: And that would be just too funny not to try. Elan: Aww, c'mon, Haley, don't be a spoilsport! Elan: It'll be fun and exciting to travel to the Southern Lands! I've never been there before, I bet they have all sorts of neat stuff to see and cool things to do. It'll be an adventure! Haley: Elan, we're adventurers. Technically, anything we EVER DO officially counts as an "adventure". Elan: Wow, I never thought about it that way... Roy: So whatever we need to do to prove our innocence, we're prepared. Just lead the way! Miko: I must admit, I did not expect your team to acquiesce to my demands so completely. Roy: Hey, I know they may not seem like the most competent group, but they're actually a pretty good team, if you can look past a few eccentricities. Elan is shirtless, standing on one hand, balancing a lantern on one foot and a squirrel on the other. He has a roller skate suspended from a stick tied to his head, and has smeared jam on his abdomen. With his left hand he plays with a paddle ball. Elan: I'm on an adventure!! Roy: For example. D&D Context * Paladin abilities are granted to the character from their gods. If a Paladin performs evil acts or breaks the oath to their gods they can lose those powers. Trivia * The old song mentioned in panel 6 is New York, New York. The song says that "If I can make it there, I'll make it anywhere". * Belkar's comment about Miko losing her powers is a foreshadowing of Miko losing her Paladinhood in strip #407 External Links * 206}} View the comic * link|890846}} View the discussion thread Category:Order Arrested by Miko